Surprise Blessings
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is the Goddess Islana. She 'dies' giving birth to Edward's children. A satyr brings the Cullen's to camp as they all smell like half-bloods. What will Bella do will she claim her children and be reunited with Edward or will she remain silent? What about her strange connection with one of the Cullen's? Will it be a surprised blessing or not?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is the Goddess Islana. She 'dies' giving birth to Edward's children. A satyr brings the Cullen's to camp as they all smell like half-bloods. What will Bella do will she claim her children and be reunited with Edward or will she remain silent? What about her strange connection with one of the Cullen's? Will it be a surprised blessing or not?

* * *

 **Prologue**

Bella knew giving birth to her babies was going to go wrong. But she also knew she was a Goddess and not going to die. But she had to leave her babies. She could name them then she would have to 'die'. She was the Goddess Islana sister to Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. She was the unofficial 4 of the big gods. She liked drifting through the mortal world.

She only had children with one man that gets reborn every time he dies. That was Edward. She swore on the River Styx that she will only be his. So she found him each time he would be reborn. But each time he didn't remember his past life. He was the only man for her. Now he was immortal it was just time before she told him the truth. But her brother Zeus was being a pain. He contacted her in her head and told her she must leave when the babies are born. But thanks to Percy Jackson her nephew. She would find a time to claim them and maybe see them again.

So here she was on a hospital bed and her babies were coming. Only Edward and Jacob were next to her shouting at each other.

"They are coming now", Bella pants through a contraction

"We need Carlisle", Edward says

"No time. They are coming now. I have to push. You will do fine Edward", Bella says

"Ok Bella push", Edward says

Bella pushes and the first baby lets out a cry.

"It's a boy", Edward says

"Edward Jacob Cullen", Bella says

"Why me?" Jacob asks

"Maybe tell you later. Next baby is coming", Bella pants

Bella knew she was lying. She would have to leave for a time. But soon all of them would be going to Camp Half-Blood.

"Push Bella", Edward says

Bella pushes and the second baby comes out.

"It's a girl", Edward says

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen", Bella says

"Do you feel the need to push again?" Edward asks her

"Yes. Another is coming", Bella says

"Bella you can't handle this", Edward says

"I can Edward. Just deliver my babies", Bella says

"Push Bella", Edward says

Bella pushes and for the third time a baby comes out.

"It's a girl", Edward says

"Elizabeth Leah Cullen", Bella says

"Push Bella", Edward says

Bella pushes and for the fourth time a baby comes out.

"It's a boy", Edward says

"Zavier Seth Cullen", Bella says sweating she knew there was only one last baby left to push

"I think you are done", Edward says

"One more. I can feel it", Bella say

"Bella you can't handle it", Edward says

"One last push Edward. Then our last baby will be bought into this world", Bella says

"Ok push", Edward says

Bella pushes and the last baby comes out.

"It's a girl", Edward says

"Jemmalie Alice Cullen", Bella whisperers now shutting her eyes

"Bella! Wake up", Edward calls

Bella listens as she makes her heart stop beating. Edward and Jacob trying to save her. Edward biting her but she was immune to venom.

"Please. Please don't leave me Bella", Edward says

Bella knew she had to leave for Olympus now. Edward needed to mourn. She felt really bad about leaving her family. But she didn't have a chose. Bella uses her magic to leave a copy of Bella Swan's body on the bed and she disappeared for Olympus. Not wanting to watch her family grieve for her.

Bella/Islana walked the streets of Olympus. In her form which she always looks like. Not the one that came kill a person by looking. But the form she always used in Olympus. Her gold blonde hair falling down in curls and her gold eyes.

"ISLANA your late for the council", Zeus booms

"Keep your pants on Zeus I am here. I was a little busy in case you hadn't noticed", Bella/Islana says sitting on her throne

Poseidon winks at Islana.

"Back where you belong. You going to stay this time?" Apollo asks smiling

"Might. Haven't decided yet. Now lets get this meeting started", Islana says

"Islana", Hades says

"Hades", Islana says, "How is Nico?"

Islana was one of the only family members that always treated him with respect. She visited him in the Underworld a number of times.

"He is fine. Working on his skills at Camp", Hades says

"HADES, ISLANA IT IS MEETING TIME NOT GOSSIPING", Zeus shouts

Islana rolls her eyes at Hades.

"Fine brother what is this council meeting about?" Islana asks

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been hard on Edward since Bella died. His family wouldn't let him go to Volterra. His children were his light. It had been months since Bella died. He didn't see how he could live without her. But he remembers Bella wanted him to be with their children.

EJ had been imprinted on by Leah, Renesmee had been imprinted on by Jacob, Elizabeth was imprinted on by Embry and Jemmalie had been imprinted on by Seth. Zavier hadn't been imprinted on.

"Daddy will you play with us?" Renesmee asks

Edward sighs, "Ok sweetheart I will play with you"

Just then the wolves howl from outside.

"Guys Charlie is coming", Jacob yells pulling his pants on

"I didn't see this. I don't see much anymore", Alice says sitting on the couch and platting Elizabeth's hair

"It is not your fault Ali", Jasper says to her

Seth came in with Jemmalie in his arms and sits on the floor her in his lap. Embry had sat on the floor near Elizabeth.

"Lee", EJ says as Leah comes through the door

"Hi EJ. So Charlie's coming?" Leah asks

"Pulling up now", Emmett says next to Rosalie who had Zavier in her arms

There was a knock at the door and Carlisle goes to answer it.

"Hello Charlie", Carlisle says, "Come in"

"I need you all to come with me. Your in danger. Don't ask questions just get in your cars and I will direct you someplace safe", Charlie says looking nervous

"Charlie we are not in danger", Carlisle says

The wolves howl again.

"Carlisle the Denali's are coming", Alice says

"I know your all vampires. But your also something else. So please listen to me", Charlie says

They all looked shocked that Charlie knew what they were.

"How…", Esme asks

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward we are here to visit", Tanya says coming through the back door with the rest of Denali's

"Gods give me mercy", Charlie mutters

"What is going on?" Kate asks

"Charlie was just…", Carlisle starts

"Let's cut the crap. I know what you all are. I need to get you to safety or my hide belongs to the gods. So pack what you need and lets move we have to travel cross country", Charlie says

"Charlie are you alright?" Edward asks

"I am fine Edward. Get your children and lets go. I can smell something coming this way and it is not good", Charlie says

"Smell?" everyone looks confused

"Yes. Now get your stuff or I am going to have to call for back up", Charlie says

"Grandpa what is going on?" Elizabeth asks

"It is just to do with your heritage. I think I better call for that back up. Something is not right", Charlie says pulling out a phone and dialling a number, "Annabeth I need back up. Monsters coming after half-blood vampires in Forks"

"We will be right there. See you in a few", a girls voice says

"Now you better pack. They will be here quickly. Trust me", Charlie says

"Charlie you know we are vampires then you know nothing can hurt us", Jasper says

"Trust me plenty of things can hurt you. So are you packing or not? Annabeth and the rest of the extraction team will be here soon", Charlie says, "Jacob call your father and either tell him your coming with us or staying. The beings that are after you I don't think will step of your territory"

"I am going with them. Leah and Seth can…", Jacob starts

"We are coming too", Leah says

"Your not leaving us behind", Seth says

"We are your friends", Embry says

"Well if that is settle hurry and pack only what you treasure most", Charlie says

Suddenly a chariot that was being pulled by two Pegasus's landed with two teenagers in it.

"Charlie why haven't they packed yet?" a girl says

"They aren't listening to me", Charlie says

"Are you all dense? Do you want to get eaten by monsters? Hurry up and grab your stuff", the girl says

"Annabeth calm down", the boy says

"I will not calm down Percy! I can feel the monster coming closer", Annabeth says

"Charlie we will deal with the monster just get everyone packed", Percy says as his pen begums a sword

"Whoa what is going on here?" Emmett asks

"Let's just say it is going to change your lives", Percy says as a roar comes through the forest

A huge monster with one eye comes out.

"Come on. How many rogue cyclops can there be?" Annabeth asks

"You take the left. I'll take the right", Percy says

"You heard them pack quickly", Charlie says

As Percy and Annabeth go and fight the cyclops.

"Umm is that real?" Alice asks

"Very. The mist is letting you see the monsters now", Charlie says

Edward picks up Elizabeth. And shields her and the others shield his children too as Percy and Annabeth take down the cyclops.

"Ok no time to pack. Let's all move into the chariot", Annabeth orders

"We can't all fit", Jacob says with Renesmee in his arms

"We can. Now move it", Percy says getting in and taking the reins

They are all surprised when they fit perfectly in the chariot. Annabeth and Percy stood up front and Charlie at the back.

"We have to pick up two more in town", Charlie says

"Give us directions", Percy says as the chariot flies into the air

"This is fun Daddy", Jemmalie says

"Is this safe?" Rosalie asks

"Long as you don't fall off", Percy says as they fly and land in the backyard of a house in Forks

"Angela, Ben it is time", Charlie calls

Angela, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Eric and Mike run out of the house and quickly into the Chariot.

"Is that all of them Charlie?" Percy asks

"Yes. I found them all in this town they are unclaimed", Charlie says

"What's going on?" Jessica asks

"Ok listen up. You are all half-bloods. Except for the wolves. The rest of you are half-bloods. It is rare to find this many in a town this small. But something must be special about it", Charlie says

"Half what?" Emmett asks

"Half god, Half mortal. Well in the vampires case your demi-vampires and the others are demi-gods", Annabeth says driving the chariot through the skies.

"Your vampires?" Jessica says pale

"They are not meant to know", Rosalie hisses

"Trust me your all involved in legends now. But they are not legends they are real", Percy says

"Then who are your parents then?" Carlisle asks interested

"I am Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena", Annabeth says

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon", Percy says, "Who are all of you?"

"Carlisle Cullen", Carlisle says

"Esme Cullen", Esme says

"Emmett McCarty-Cullen", Emmett says

"Rosalie Hale", Rosalie says

"Jasper Whitlock-Hale", Jasper says

"Alice Cullen", Alice says

"Tanya Denali", Tanya says

"Irina Denali", Irina

"Kate Denali", Kate says

"Garrett Denali", Garrett says

"Eleazar Denali", Eleazar says

"Carmen Denali", Carmen says

"Edward Cullen and these are my children EJ, Renesmee, Elizabeth, Zavier and Jemmalie. I lost my wife several months ago", Edward says

"Did she die or leave?" Annabeth asks

"Die", Edward says flatly

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asks

"Yes", Edward growls, "Can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine. So who are the rest of you?" Percy says

"Jacob Black", Jacob says

"Seth Clearwater", Seth says

"Leah Clearwater", Leah says

"Embry Call", Embry says

"Angela Weber", Angela says

"Jessica Stanley", Jessica says

"Ben Cheney", Ben says

"Lauren Mallory", Lauren says

"Mike Newton", Mike says

"Eric Yorkie", Eric says

"Well you all will be welcome at camp half-blood. Hopefully you all will be claimed by your godly parent quickly", Annabeth says

"I still can't believe this", Alice says

"It is hard to start with but don't worry you will get used to it", Annabeth says as they begin to land

They all saw a camp with lots of teens wielding swords and shields.

"They are training. We train a lot here to survive", Percy says as they land

"Looks like you bought an army here", a boy says

"You could say that. Where is Chiron?" Annabeth asks

"Up at the Big House. I am Nico by the way son of Hades", Nico says

"New campers?" another boy asks

"Yes Jason we are taking them to Chiron now", Annabeth says

"Hi I am Jason Grace son of Zeus", Jason says

"Didn't the big gods have a pack?" Carlisle asks, "There is a legend"

"They did. It was because of a prophecy. The prophecy is complete now. So they decided the 'Pack' can go. Anyway it was only Hades that kept his word", Percy says as they walk

"I am Chiron. You must be the demi-vampires", Chiron says

They all introduce themselves.

"Well until you are all claimed you can sleep in the big house", Chiron says

"How long does it take to be claimed?" Jasper asks

"Sometimes right away and sometimes a few days. We will see", Chiron says

Suddenly the sign of a hammer appears above Rosalie's head and Ben's head. Murmurs break out.

"You have been claimed. Hail Rosalie Hale and Benjamin Cheney. Daughter and son of Hephaestus. God of Fire, the Forge, and Volcanoes, Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths and Blacksmith of the Gods", Chiron says

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

"You have been claimed. Hail Rosalie Hale and Benjamin Cheney. Daughter and son of Hephaestus. God of Fire, the Forge, and Volcanoes, Lord of Craftsmen and Smiths and Blacksmith of the Gods", Chiron says

"I can't be Hephaestus's daughter", Rosalie says

"God of Fire has claimed you. You are indeed his daughter. Do you like working on machines?" Chiron asks

"Cars yes", Rosalie says

"All of Hephaestus children love machines. Leo see your new Sister and Brother to your cabin and to the forge", Chiron says

"Right Chiron", Leo says

"Can we follow too?" Carlisle asks

"Yes you can…", Chiron was interrupted

"Chiron these two vampires just arrived. The Satyrs say they are Demi-Vampires", a girl says

"Thanks Lou", Chiron says

"Peter, Charlotte what are you both doing here?" Jasper asks

"You know me I got a feeling. Pretty cool we are demi-vampires. Can't wait to find out our parents. I have a feeling we all going to be surprised", Peter says

"Welcome Peter and Charlotte. The others are about to go on a tour of camp. First this is Mr D", Chiron says gesturing to the wine god, "Mr D we have new demigods"

"Yeh, Yeh. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. What else do you want from…", Dionysus starts before staring at the grapes above Eric's head

Chiron chuckles, "Hail Eric Yorkie son of Dionysus. God of grape-harvest, wine, madness, parties, and ecstasy and theater"

"Should I get Pollux?" Annabeth asks

"Just take him", Dionysus says

"Who is Pollux?" Eric says

"Your brother. My other son his twin Castor died in battle. Maybe having another sibling will help him. Just let me get used to the idea", Dionysus says

"Ok", Eric says

"Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Percy show are new demigods around. Introduce them", Chiron says

"Sure Chiron", Annabeth says, "This way everyone"

"Cabin 1 is Zeus's Cabin. I am the Head Councillor", Jason says

"Do you have any siblings?" Alice asks

"Yes. Thalia but she is a Hunter of Artemis now", Jason says

"Cabin 2 is Hera's Cabin and that is an Honorary Cabin", Annabeth says

"Cabin 3 is Poseidon's Cabin. I am Head Councillor", Percy says

"Have you got any siblings?" Emmett asks

"Yes Tyson who is a Cyclopes. He is not here at the moment. He is in Atlantis with Dad", Percy says

"Atlantis exists?" Carlisle asks fascinated

"Yeh it is Dad's palace with his wife Queen Amphitrite", Percy says

"Next is Cabin 4 it is the Demeter's Cabin. There are only 3 children of Demeter. The Head Councillor Miranda Gardiner, then Katie Gardner, and Nigel East", Annabeth says

"We will not go near the Ares Cabin that is number 5. The Head Councillor is Clarisse La Rue. There are about 15 kids of Ares", Jason says

"Next is my cabin. Number 6 the Athena Cabin. I am head councillor", Annabeth says

"Do you have siblings?" Emmett asks

"Yes 11", Annabeth says, "Moving on"

"We have the Apollo Cabin that is number 7. Head Councillor is Will Solace. He has 8 brothers and sisters. All of them good at Healing", Percy says, "They have saved my butt a few times"

"Next is Cabin 8 and the Artemis Cabin. Then there is your cabin Rosalie and Ben. The Hephaestus Cabin. Leo is your Head Councillor", Annabeth says

"Leo Valdez at your service", Leo says bowing

"How many…siblings do I…we have?" Rosalie asks

"13 now 15 with you two", Leo says, "They would be in the Forge now. I will show you that later"

"Next is the Aphrodite's Cabin which is number 10", Jason says

"The pink one?" Carmen asks

"Yes. Head Councillor is Piper McLean she has 14 sisters and 3 brothers", Jason says, "Piper is my girlfriend"

"Next is the Hermes Cabin which is 11. Keep an eye on your belongings if you end up there. The like to steal and play Jokes. Head Councillors are Travis and Conner Stoll. Now next is your cabin Eric the Dionysus Cabin number 12. It will be just you and your brother Pollux", Percy says

"Pollux!" Annabeth calls

"Yes Annabeth?" a teen says

"You have a new brother", Annabeth says

"I am Eric Yorkie", Eric says

"I am Pollux. Welcome brother. It is good to not be on my own anymore", Pollux says

"I am an only child before now so this will take some time to get used too", Eric says

"Come in and put your stuff away. Have they been to the Forges yet?" Pollux asks

"No. We are going there now", Percy says

"What about the other cabins?" Esme asks

"They are Hades which is cabin 13, Iris cabin 14, Hypnos' cabin 15, 16 Nemesis cabin, Nike's cabin number 17, Hebe's cabin is 18, Tyche's cabin is 19, 20 Hecate's cabin, 21 Islana cabin she has no children and then the unclaimed cabin 22", Annabeth says

"The Forge is this way", Leo says leading them away from the cabins, "Hey guys and girls we have a new sister and brother!"

The boys and girls turn and come over to everyone.

"Who are our siblings?" a girl asks

"This is Benjamin Cheney and Rosalie Hale", Leo says

"I am Nyssa welcome", Nyssa says smiling

"I am Shane", Shane says

"I am Christopher", Christopher says

"I am Harley", Harley says

The others all introduce themselves. Rosalie liked what she sure all the gadgets that where around.

"Will you show me some of this?" Rosalie asks

"Of course. You will be great at it. It is in our blood", Nyssa says

"Show us what you do", Ben says

"Would you all like to learn how to make your own weapons? We forge most of the camps weapons and armour here. So we will show you what to do", Leo says

They spend the rest of the afternoon learning to forge their weapons. Rosalie and Ben picked it up quickly. Rosalie even gave her siblings some ideas.

That night they sat around the camp fire. A cup appears above Jessica, Carmen has a colourful wheel above her head and Carlisle has a healing symbol above his head.

"Hail Jessica Stanley daughter of Hebe Goddess of Youth, Hail Carmen Denali daughter of Tyche Goddess of Luck and Chance and Hail Carlisle Cullen son of Asclepius God of Medicine, Rejuvenation and Health!" Chiron calls

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

The first night the Cullen's talked about being children of the Greek Gods. They didn't know what really to do. Even though some of them hadn't been claimed yet. They would be from what Chiron says but they also might not be claimed.

"I wonder who my godly parent is", Alice says

"Can't you see anything?" Emmett asks

"No and it is frustrating. I can't see anything. I think there are too many creatures here that are interfering with my visions", Alice replies feeling frustrated

Jasper sends out a dose of calm to Alice.

"Jasper don't. I need to feel this", Alice says to her mate

"I am just trying to help Ali", Jasper replies

"I know sorry I am a little on edge after everything we have been through this year", Alice replies

"Say that again. First Bella's and Edward's wedding. Then Bella getting pregnant. Then her giving birth to more than one baby her 5 children EJ, Nessie, Lizze, Zavier and Jemmalie. Then her death. The the imprinting and now this", Rosalie says

"That is a lot now you say it", Kate says

"Edward who do you think your parent is?" Irina asks Edward

"I don't care", Edward says sadly

"Can you read any off the demigod's minds?" Carlisle asks

"No I can't. I haven't heard anything but all your thoughts since we arrived", Edward admits

"Who do you think my parent is?" Emmett asks going back to the conversation on parents

"What are you hoping for?" Eleazar asks

"Ares for sure. I am like those Ares kids. It has to be Ares as my father", Emmett says firmly

"What about Aphrodite?" Tanya asks

"No way I can be her son. No way", Emmett says shaking his head

"Well I feel that Aphrodite is my mother", Tanya says

"Jasper who do you think your parent is?" Garrett asks Jasper

"I have a feeling it is Athena. Annabeth said that all Athena children have grey eyes and know that they are siblings from the start just be looking at the person. I used to have grey eyes in my human life and I feel connected to Annabeth", Jasper explains his guess of parent

"Jasper is right. I feel Athena is my mother too", Kate says

"Esme who are you hoping for?" Alice asks

"I am happy whoever is my parent. I don't mind. What about you Eleazar?" Esme asks

"I would be happy too with anyone. Garrett what about you?" Eleazar asks his coven member

"I think it has to be Hermes. I just know it is", Garrett says grinning

"I bet ten bucks he is not", Jasper says

"You're on. Prepare to lose", Garrett says shaking Jasper's hand and sealing the deal

They talk for the rest of the night coming up with theories on who their parents were. Morning comes and they go to the food hall. Chiron tells them to set at their family tables. And the unclaimed sat at a different table.

"You also sacrifice part of your meal to the god or goddess of your choosing normally your parent", Annabeth explains

"We don't eat", Carlisle says

"Maybe sacrifice some blood into the fire to your parent", Annabeth suggests

"We have to hunt for blood", Emmett says

"The Nymphs know of your arrival and have blood for you. You just have to go up and ask them", Chiron says hearing their problem

That is when twin touches appear over Angela Weber and Eleazar.

"All hail Angela Weber and Eleazar Denali daughter and son of Hecate Goddess of Magic, Sorcery and Witchcraft, Crossroads, Necromancy and the Mist", Chiron says

Appearing just a minute after Hecate's symbol comes a dove over Rosalie, Lauren, Tanya, Irina and Mike's heads.

"How can that be? I already have a godly parent", Rosalie says shocked

"Yes a child of both Hephaestus and Aphrodite", Annabeth says, "It is uncommon to have two godly parents but you do"

"All hail Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali, Irina Denali and Mike Newton daughters and sons of Aphrodite. Also hail Rosalie Hale daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus!" Chiron says

Also appearing after the children of Aphrodite was the symbol of Hermes which was a Caduceus and Enyo.

"All Hail Emmett McCarty. Son of Hermes God of Roads, Speed, Messengers, Commerce, Travel, Thieves, Merchants, Athletes, and Mail Deliverers and Enyo Goddess of War!" Chiron says

Emmett was stunned he also had two godly parents like his mate. His smile dropped as he realised he wasn't the son of the war god.

"What is the matter Emmett?" Alice asks

"I am not the son of Ares the God of War", Emmett replies

"Emmett. Enyo is Ares twin sister and she if the Goddess of War", Jasper says rolling his eyes, "Read up on the gods. And Chiron just said it"

"You have short memory Emmett", Kate says laughing

"Yeh laugh it up. I will pay you all back for that", Emmett says growling coursing all of them to laugh

Edward's children look at their father when he didn't laugh.

"Daddy why didn't you laugh?" Lizzie asks her father

"I can't laugh sweetie", Edward says softly

"Why not?" EJ asks

"I miss your mother too much", Edward confesses

"Please smile for us Daddy", Jemmalie asks

Edward gave a small smile. But then the wind blow a scent of Bella. Edward looks around and doesn't spot her. Edward sighs dropping his smile. It was just his imagination again. Or was it?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)  
Who do you think is Esme, Edward, Alice, Kate and Jasper's parent or parents are? Review and give me your guesses:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait a hacker got into my computer and I lost everything. I have just started rebuilding the files. So please bare with me. Thanks for the support**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Islana looks at the Cullen's. They have been started to be claimed. Islana knew she would have to claim her children soon and let the Cullen's know 'Bella's' identity. Islana walks to her unused cabin she snaps her fingers and some beds appear along with stuff for her babies. Islana knew her children will need her cabin along with her older daughter. But she would allow all the Cullen's, Denali's and Pack could stay in her cabin. She knew they hated to be separate so she added rooms for all of them.

"Would you like some help?" a voice asks

"Hecate it has been a while", Islana says not surprised by her appearance

"It has. So you have had more children?" Hecate asks

"Yes. But their father has no clue as to my identity. They all will find out soon", Islana replies

"So you are going to claim them?" Hecate asks as she helps

"Of course. Thanks for the help Hecate I must go back to Olympus. I snuck down here without telling Zeus. You know my little brother has a temper", Islana says

"The whole world knows your brothers temper. Good luck", Hecate replies

"Thanks for the help. I owe you a favour", Islana says flashing out and back to Olympus

"Hey Aunt Islana!" Apollo calls

"Apollo. What can I do for my nephew?" Islana asks

"I am planning on claiming my child that are part of the Cullen's. Do you think that is a good idea?" Apollo asks

"They need to be claimed. You know where I stand on this. So you know my answer", Islana replies

"In the morning I will claim", Apollo decides

"Good. Now I must talk to Athena", Islana says walking away

Islana finds Athena in her temple. Athena assures her Aunt she will claim her child. Islana then goes to Zeus who was working himself into a temper.

"ISLANA!" Zeus yells spotting his sister, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Don't talk to me like that little brother", Islana growls eyes glowing

"I am King", Zeus states

"I AM Queen of Earth little brother. Your King of the Skies. Poseidon King of the Seas and Hades King of the Underworld which YOU tricked him into!" Islana says angrily

"You are still bringing this up?" Zeus growls

"YES because you're an over egoistical, fire temper, tantrum starting child who thinks everyone should listen to him and do what he says", Islana states

Lightning strikes all around Olympus and the world.

"How dare you talk to me that way!" Zeus growls

"Mind your place brother! Just remember who is older!" Islana growls eyes flashing

"Why are you here?" Zeus asks

"Because you need to claim your child. And you will!" Islana orders

"Or what?" Zeus asks eyes flashing

"You will find out. Now go and let your temper cool", Islana says

Zeus growls and storms out.

"Big child. Why does mother put up with him", Islana grumbles

Islana goes to her temple and takes out a drachma and makes a rainbow.

"Poseidon Atlantis", Islana says quickly

The image of her brother appears he didn't even notice her.

"Brother", Islana says calmly

That startles Poseidon and he quickly turns around in surprise.

"Sister!" Poseidon says smiling getting over his surprise, "Why is Zeus having lightning flashing everywhere?"

"He is having a temper tantrum. I told him he better claim his child", Islana replies

"Our brother is known for his temper. I assume you contacted me because you want me to claim my child?" Poseidon asks

"Yes little brother. Your child deserves to be claimed", Islana says calmly

"I will. I promise. I must go duties to do", Poseidon replies

"Say hello to Amphitrite for me", Islana says smiling

"I will", Poseidon says as the image goes

Islana sighs, "I have a feeling there is going to be trouble"

Between her brothers and everyone shock was going to hit the Cullen's and the Demigod world…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:) Who are Poseidon and Zeus's children?**


End file.
